<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>芦苇 by GhastlyDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928683">芦苇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream'>GhastlyDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>T3相关，龙哥视角，涉及一点点CB向（CP向也可以，随您喜欢）的89<br/>架空世界，大概吧，日常不知道自己在写些什么系列</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten &amp; Tsunashi Ryuunosuke &amp; Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>芦苇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>T3相关，龙哥视角，涉及一点点CB向（CP向也可以，随您喜欢）的89<br/>架空世界，大概吧，日常不知道自己在写些什么系列</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《芦苇》</p><p> </p><p>这个世界仅剩下我们三人。</p><p> </p><p>“我们该寻找新的补给了。”乐说。<br/>屋外狂风呼啸，轻而易举盖过其它声音，仿佛要将天地间一切赘余都涤荡干净。乐的话语被滤出留声机一般的沙沙机械声，时而出现的凝滞将原本完整的句子切割得支离破碎。<br/>天盯着燃烧的火焰出神，一双鸽血红眼瞳里跃动着小小的橘黄爪牙，半边脸沉浸在灼灼火光中，把本就苍白的面庞衬得更为病态。<br/>我望向窗外，略有些宽慰地发现无垠的雪地上终是冒出一丝盎然的嫩绿，仿佛它们始终沉淀埋藏在厚重的冰雪之下，而此刻覆盖着它们的坚硬表壳从白茫茫的世界中抽剥，于是象征温暖与新生的绿色得以被穿透云罅的天光眷顾。<br/>乐阴沉着脸端详天数秒，见后者没有要搭理的意思，微不可闻地叹了口气，原本僵硬的面部线条软化了一些，因为火光也因为对少年的怜爱，“……好好养病吧，小鬼。我和龙会满载而归的。”<br/>我和乐一起出了门。离开温暖小屋的那一刹那，凛冽的寒风顷刻之间如利刃般开始剜剐无法被布料完全遮挡的皮肤，我不禁感到一阵强烈的沮丧与惶恐。但相比起最为严寒的那段日子，现在的情况还不算太坏。<br/>“能狩猎到熊就好了。”乐眺望着远方混沌的地平线说。他灰蓝的眼珠子似乎被常年的大风吹出了冷涩的石英质感，安哥拉猫般淡漠疏离。<br/>“鹿也不错。”我回答。<br/>“……龙，我们来到这个世界似乎已经很久了。”<br/>“是啊……不知道这个梦什么时候才能结束。”<br/>我们在河边告别。我乘上小船——那是我们来到这个世界后不久的某一天突然出现在小屋外的，乐此刻驾驶着的迷彩图案面包车也一样。多亏了这两样交通工具，我们在大约两百公里以外发现了一个狼藉的集市——理所当然地没有任何人。我们运回去枪弹、瞄准镜、汽油、啤酒、面粉和别的一些东西，几乎塞满整辆车子。它们极大地改善了我们三人的生活。</p><p>发动机好像有点坏——好在经过调整，它一如既往地发出了轰隆隆的巨响，并在半分钟后转变为蜜蜂嗡嗡般持续的噪音，遗憾的是这个无生命的小怪物显然不可能汲取天所喜爱的苹果蜜——不，苹果花不会盛放在这种地方。从一开始那甜美的琥珀色便只存在于世界外侧；天所怀念的鲜艳脆弱的果实也一样。我开着小船寻找鱼出现的地方。岸边与高大树木上的厚重积雪被狂风掀动，稀薄的雪粒聚集起来以山崩地裂之势向我突袭，我的帽子先前位置没有调整好，露出一点耳朵，此时冻得好像要碎裂开来，而且不难想象连绽出的血肉都会成为风中的冰棱。<br/>寻觅捕鱼机会的途中，我也暗暗注意着河边芦苇丛中有没有什么值得带走的东西。我拾了几根细长的木条用于制作鱼架——粗圆的不在考虑范围之内，否则之后晒干的鱼会很难扯下来，而且会有残余的鱼肉叫人恶心地紧紧黏附在上面。<br/>芦苇实在是非常不可思议的坚韧的植物。即使在这样严寒恶劣的环境，它们仍顽强地盘踞在河岸上，那一簇簇摇曳的黄绿色波浪虽黯淡却令人心生喜悦。尚未被这个世界困囿的时候我认识的渔民中有人信仰释迦牟尼，因此粗略地知道佛家对这种植物有着高度的赞誉。他们说——一苇可航，渡尽劫波。<br/>——如果伸手去采摘那纤长的芦苇，它会将我们三人驶往这冰冷的梦的尽头吗？锋利的苇叶是否会割破风与雪，粉碎这白茫茫的绵延千里的世界？</p><p>我找到它了。<br/>河面上的波纹一圈圈扩散，看得出是个大家伙。我知道若是我贸然靠近，必会让狡猾的鱼类有所行动。因此我仅仅让船停在原处，开始挑选适合捕捉它的武器。<br/>正在此时，那一个个同心圆开始飞速地朝我这边移动。我意识到大事不好，于是顾不上挑拣，立即抄起其中一样枪械。那一瞬，整只船剧烈地摇晃起来，突如其来的颠簸让我差些连人带船掉进水里。<br/>在这样的气温下，跌坠到河中几乎就意味着死亡。人的体温会在五到六秒间迅速流失，而我穿得臃肿不堪，基本上不可能在落水后做到自救——但现在显然不是庆幸自己还活着的时候。这条狡猾的大鱼仿佛深谙船的构造似的，巧妙地避开下方足以把它绞得头破血流的螺旋桨，在避开锐利处的基础上持续用肥厚的身体顶撞船底。<br/>我没有分毫的时间用于踟蹰。虽然匆忙之下挑选的武器远远说不上合适，我还是只能用它来渡过眼前的难关——我猛地拆下拉拴狙击枪上的瞄准镜，朝着硕大的鱼头就是一枪。猛烈的摇晃显然会使命中率下降，但在如此这般的近距离之下，这变得不是那么要紧。摇晃终于停止，几缕鲜血顺着水流荡漾开来，仿佛暗哑翡翠内兀然的猩红色沉积物，只是要更柔腻也更黏稠——草莓果酱。我忽然想到乐带来的草莓果酱。它深藏在壁橱内部，一次也没有被拿出来过。<br/>走神仅仅是半秒间的事。我立即抄起一旁的鱼叉，猛然插进大鱼的身体，否则它的尸体会很快沉到河底，如此一来为了捕捉它差点付出生命的我就会很可怜。鱼叉深入鱼身那种仿佛陷入湿软窠臼的感触多么美妙——渔民以外的大部分人从未体验过这份感触，着实是一件令人遗憾的事情。终于，我把大家伙费力地弄到了船上。它丑陋的鱼身占据大半只船，鱼尾病恹恹地延伸出去，船再度开动后，那条歪尾在水面上持续拖出绵延的雪白轨迹，简直像一条巨大的蛞蝓，不知疲惫地分泌令人作呕的黏液。<br/>回去的路上我忽然想到美国猎鹿人案——我经常会想起一些莫名其妙的、不知从何而来的知识——曾有一个擅自闯入私人森林打猎的亚洲人，被一群美国红脖怒骂、挑衅，于是亚洲人悄悄将他那支7.62毫米口径的SKS步枪上的瞄准镜取下，用二十发子弹迅速将这群红脖击倒。而刚才我为了活命，竟本能地做出了与他如出一辙的举动。一句话毫无预兆地浮现在我脑海里：所有的人，在背诵莎士比亚的一句话的时候，就是威廉·莎士比亚。——这又是一个不知从何而来、如何留存在我记忆里的知识。<br/>途中我又击杀了几只在岸边徘徊的麝鼠，这种小动物油光水亮，皮毛尤其丰满温暖，一看便知很适合给生病的天做一件保暖毛衣。</p><p>在约定好的“老地方”，我与已经等在那儿的乐汇合。乐唇角蕴藉着笑意，显然是对我们两人的收获感到愉快。他右手攥着一个麻袋，看上去沉甸甸的，不知里面是否装着他想要的熊。还没等我开口问他便主动说了，“我打到一头鹿，龙，用你之前让我带上的那支杠杆步枪。”他说的是温彻斯特M1873。我一如既往地将小船固定在岸边，把船上的东西装进同样的麻袋里，木条则用长布捆成一团背到身上。<br/>不知为何，做完这些之后，我们默契地驻足停留，谁也没有提出要赶紧到车上去。<br/>片刻，乐呼出一团旋转的白雾，“我在困惑——做梦者到底想让我们做什么？”<br/>我沉默。我明白乐并非追寻我的回答，而是想要由此引出他自己的心声。或者说他从一开始就坚信我与他的想法是一样的。<br/>“真的很奇怪……我们三人，在来到这个世界以前素不相识——是这样对吧。”乐说，“我们有关自己的记忆也相当模糊。我和你二十多年的生活，以及天十多年的生活，几乎就像一张仅分布零碎彩色斑痕的白布。我们根本说不清我们在世界外侧是怎么样的人。”<br/>“你说得对。”我颔首表示同意，“我也……除了自己曾是个渔民以外，几乎什么都说不清楚。”<br/>“但是……龙，我做了一个梦。”乐微微垂下眼眸，“我梦见我们三人此前是相识的。我梦见我们为了同样的梦想齐心协力，始终对未来抱着希冀。可就在前途看似充满光明时，我们被击落了。我们坠入了地狱的最底部。”<br/>死掉的动物的腥臭味在空气中弥漫，刺激鼻腔黏膜让人感到不适。我想到一幅壁画，一幅不知出处的壁画——鬼在地狱深处被凌迟、车裂、下油锅……我又想到家乡信佛的渔民说佛家的地狱包括火热和寒冰二类。如此看来，我们坠入的地狱大概属于后者。<br/>“而我——在那个世界，我是领导你们前进的人。”乐声音沙哑，唇角的笑意不知何时起已经消失得无影无踪，“尽管如此——我却惶恐着。表面上毫无畏惧，那副自信的模样连你和天都能骗过，其实一直在怀疑自己是否一个好领导者，害怕由于自己的过失将你们领往错误的方向。”<br/>他少见地低垂着头，眼神有些阴鸷，可是我不知何故觉得自己从那猫一般的灰蓝眼瞳中窥见了一丝脆弱。他棱角分明的脸庞仿佛是被寒风雕刻而成的山川，阴影处藏着他无论在哪个世界都未曾暴露给别人看的情感。<br/>我走过去，将一只手轻轻按在乐的肩膀上。他的肩膀轻微地颤抖着，我能够感受到他的不安，他的迍邅，他的卑微，他的恐惧。但只有压在那瘦削肩膀上的责任感是我无法感同身受的。那是溶进了他的血液、在他全身上下流动的东西，已经无法与他分离。<br/>“乐，”我抚摸了一下他的肩，然后让那只手顺着他的脊背滑落，“你觉得‘我们’是做梦者吗？”<br/>乐微微抬起头凝视着我。我从他的眼睛里看到我自己——一个看似眉眼温顺、实则从每一个毛孔中散溢出兽类气息的男人。<br/>“不，”他说，“做梦者是‘我’——或者至少‘我’是主谋。是我让我们困在了地狱的最底层，而我们本应拼尽全力爬上去。”<br/>我想起我刚才差点死掉的事。这没有让我产生过多的感想——说到底，在家乡的时候，我已经是与命运抗争的人了。我只是一介渔夫；在大海之上，丰收和灾祸都看神的旨意，巨浪与暴风雨带来的恐惧无时无刻不侵蚀我的骨骼。生与死之间，只隔着一叶芦苇的距离。那时我没有死——现在也没有。我们都还活着。<br/>“这里不是地狱。”我说，“有你在、有天在——有我们三人在的地方，怎么会是地狱呢。”<br/>是的。就是这样。我又想起一个知识，仍是从家乡的释迦牟尼信徒们那儿听说的——佛教的诸地狱与基督教的地狱有所不同，它并非最后审判之地，而是一个灵魂暂时寄居等待脱离的场所。<br/>乐注视了我许久。终于，他脸上露出一丝微笑，“我们回家吧——天在等我们呢。”</p><p>刚靠近熟悉的小屋，我和乐便同时发现了正在融化的雪地上一头躺在血泊里的死熊，周围杂乱地分布着几个鲜红的鞋印。<br/>我与乐对望一眼，不详感与危机感顷刻之间在心底炸裂，朦朦胧胧的猜想在乐浮现出的震惊神情中得到证明。<br/>下一瞬，乐慌乱地冲了出去，凄厉的嘶吼声划破长空：“天！”<br/>我紧随着跑了过去，心脏在胸膛的包裹下大力地颤栗着，腿软得几乎无法支撑身体的站立。我冲进屋内，一眼看见躺在地上奄奄一息的天，身上衣服被撕裂得不成样子，浑身多处血肉模糊的伤口，此刻正从双唇缝隙处发出微弱的喘息。乐已经搬来急救箱，正手忙脚乱地用剪刀裁开碍事的布料。我也赶紧过去帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>从一开始，我们就知道这个世界是某人做的梦。<br/>从一开始就知道。</p><p> </p><p>那头熊后来理所当然地被我们吃掉了，皮毛用来制作被子，牙齿用来制作挂钩，脏器里的油脂也被搜刮。卧病在床的天真该看看乐给那头熊分尸时咬牙切齿的模样——不过真让天站在乐的旁边，不够坦率的乐大概就不会对着死熊露出仇恨的神情了。<br/>我夸天生病还能杀死一头熊，天撑着头笑了笑，“其实差点成为它的盘中餐了。”那时候距离小屋被熊袭击已经过去了好一段时日，期间我们不小心浪费了大量柴薪，正为此发愁时，出去狩猎的天意外地发现一片我们从来没有接近过的裸露的煤层，解决了燃眉之急。我们的熊肉和鱼都已经吃完，餐桌上是乐打的那头鹿和一些没加鸡蛋的烤饼。鹿的眼球后方藏着一大块脂肪，我们往往把它们掏出来均匀抹在烤饼上，吃得津津有味，好像那是一块涂了含盐黄油的黑麦面包。但今天我和天正准备这么干的时候，乐制止了我们。<br/>“抹别的吧。”他说，“我想你们应该不讨厌草莓。”<br/>我和天吃惊地看他离开餐桌，走到壁橱旁边，把那瓶深藏已久的草莓果酱拿了出来。带着一丝紧张感，我们注视着他将瓶子开启。过去我们谁也没有提出要拿出它。我们是两手空空地出现在这个世界的，除了身上的衣物外别无所有，乐带来的草莓果酱是唯一的例外。虽然我们谁也没明说，但我们的想法都是一样的——这瓶果酱不属于这个世界；它来自世界外侧。正因如此，在梦走向落幕之前、或者说在我们摒弃所有疑虑与迷茫，决心从地狱底部往上爬之前，它绝不能被开启。<br/>我们无言地将暗红的果酱涂抹在略焦的烤饼上方，零碎的草莓果肉像石灰墙上凸起的颗粒。涂得差不多的时候，我咬下了一口。硬而糙的烤饼与甘甜酸涩的果酱相混合，于鼻腔内漫开一股子奇异的味道。<br/>可我的记忆——世界外侧的“我”的记忆——正随着不断的咀嚼而复苏。我一直都知道我是谁，而此刻脑中出现的记忆深化了我对自己的认知。我想起我的三个弟弟，我爱他们；我还想起我与乐、天曾共同沐浴的荣光，以及我们梦醒后即将面对的萧瑟冰冷。对此，我没有分毫的畏惧，因为我知道我们必会以三人之力斩破横亘在眼前的黑暗。<br/>忽然天的眼里蓄满了泪水。“陆，”他低低地念出含糊不清的音节，“陆。”紧接着他哭泣起来，像一个普通的、也即偶尔会流露出软弱之情的男孩子那样。<br/>乐站起来，走过去紧紧地抱住了他。天就这么把头埋在乐的怀中啜泣，乐则温柔地拍打天的背部，说着“你醒来之后我就过去给你削苹果兔”这样的话。我感到屋外跋扈的狂风有了减弱的趋势，因此我悄悄地离开他们，打开了那扇粗陋的木门。屋外，冰雪已然消融，大地之上抽出青绿的嫩芽，远方的河岸旁茂盛的芦苇丛随风摇曳，将原本白茫茫的世界碾成无数齑粉。梦正崩塌，我回头望了望屋内那两个就好像我的弟弟一样的世界上最棒的朋友，他们紧紧地拥抱着，没有察觉到我们三人已经抵达了梦的尽头。但是没关系，我想，我们即将醒来。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>